Nine long months
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: Dear First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I would like to be the very first to say my congratulations to you becoming with child... Nine months had never been so long. Royai and other pairings. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New Royai story! **

**This is the story following the Year of Royai. Unlike that fanfic, this one will have a real plot. There will be long and short chapters and etc etc. And I think I'll have a little EdxWin in this. But only if I can fit it in, which I'm sure I can! **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

_First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye._

_I would like to be the very first to say my congratulations to you becoming with child. It is such a shame that I have to burst your bubble. You are a woman of the military, and while you hold a personal responsibility to Mustang, you also hold one to the higher ups as being a proud solider to the State. A child right now can become difficult with those issues. I will keep this to myself but take my warning, I am sure the choice you make will be wise._

_Sincerely Major General Olivier Armstrong._

_P.S. I have a order for you as an higher officer. When the news is given to Mustang, I want a very detailed report of his actions. The reason being it will give me something to laugh about while in the North. _

Chuckling at the last comment in the letter, Riza folded it in half and carefully placed it on the table by the couch. She hadn't been so sure about making the Major General the first person to know about her pregnancy, but now she could see that it wasn't a mistake. But Armstrong did make a good point in that letter. A point that Riza hadn't thought of.

Riza Hawkeye was pregnant, and while that may be good for some women who were married and had families of their own, the news wasn't so great for Riza.

The situation that resulted to her pregnancy would of made the woman smirk if she wasn't so worried at the present time. It happened just before the start of the New Year, when she and Roy had returned home from the North. The reason for them being there was because Riza had been sent there to fight the short battle against Amestris and Drachma. Everyone was surprised that the war had been sorted out so quickly, even Major General Armstrong. And not many things surprised the ice queen of the North.

But Riza had been send home a week or so before the end of the war was announce. Mainly because Roy had been so suborn that he risked his own life and travelled up to the North, his reason being that he was bringing her home. Riza could of rolled her eyes at the hero Roy thought he was at that time. But really the thanks should go to Armstrong, she was the one that ordered Riza to return.

So the two of them made it back to the East city and then to his apartment, it was very easy to guess what happened after that.

And now a week later, Riza was showing signs of early pregnancy. Her first clue was that she had morning sickness, at first she thought it was something she ate or maybe there was a sickness going round the office. But if that was true than Havoc or someone else would of have it before her, and Riza was always careful about what she ate. So those two reasons were out. So just to be on the safe side. She had quickly got dressed and bought a pregnancy test.

The result was clear. She was having a baby.

She had tried again with more test about three times after that, and all of them said the same thing. They now lay in the bin next to her. But still, even if everything showed that she was now with child, Riza wanted to be hundred percent sure. She wanted a real doctor who have to deal with this kind of stuff to tell her, so that meant she would have see someone about it. But the only doctor the military woman knew of that deals with pregnancies live all the way in Central. Maybe Maes or Gracia could help her about it?

The door to the bedroom opened and Riza snapped out of her thoughts. Taking a step to the left so the bin behind her was hidden, she watched as Roy walked out of the bedroom. He was dressed in his military uniform, with his blue jacket draped over his arm. It surprised Riza a little, as he had quickly rid himself of all layers last night. He noticed her and smiled.

"Good morning." He said and walked over to her so he kissed her on the lips. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Riza lied and returned the kiss. "You need to get to the office."

"Don't worry I will." Roy laughed and he threw up his arms as he took a step away, "I just hope you enjoy your day off."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going to Central." Riza said as if she wondering about out loud.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Central? Why are you going there, of all places?"

"Because I want to," Riza answered and move away from him into the kitchen, Roy following her like Black Hayate would when he was hungry. As she got out the tea bags from the cupboard, Roy wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh go on, tell me." He urged and then as if to try and convince her to tell him, he started kissing up her neck. She tried to wiggle out of it but Roy held a tight grip on her. His lips reached her face and he kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back for a minute or so and then she pulled back.

"You're going to be late." She whispered and heard him chuckle.

"No I'm not, I have loads of time. Look at the clock, it says-" Roy stopped dead in his sentence as his eyes looked up at the clock on the wall. Riza was right, the clock said it was ten to nine. "Oh crap." He muttered.

"You have ten minutes, I suggest you run." Riza joked.

"You know that's a good idea." He let go of Riza and quickly kissed her forehead. "See you later Daring." Throwing his jacket over his shoulders, he ran for the door and shut it behind him. Leaving Riza to stand in the kitchen alone.

She didn't say anything for a short while, as if she was waiting for Roy to come charging in and demand what were those stick like things in the bin. After a minute or so, Riza sighed and walked over to the bin and looked down at the pregnancy tests.

"I can't believe he didn't noticed them." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Poor Riza, she's getting worried about what should be good news. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. Even if it was so short, I'm hoping the next one will be longer. **

**And please don't forget to leave a review. I would love to know what you all think of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Sorry for the short, (well I say short!) wait. But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Riza dressed as quickly as she could, knowing that she didn't have all day to do this. She knew that Roy would come home for lunch, and she didn't want to make up some fake excuse to him. She already felt bad enough for not telling him the truth. It would be better if she had just left a note for him or something like that, then she could explain the truth when she would return home.

After picking a simple white shirt and black pants, then making sure Black Hayate had food for the morning. Riza made her way to the living room where the phone was, she decided that she was going to call the Hughes since they were a married couple and had a daughter.

They also seemed like the expects Riza really should talk to, but still she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. If Gracia or Maes were going to help her, then they would need to know the situation.

About herself and Roy.

Of course they wouldn't cast her out into the streets or report them to the military, no of course not! They would keep their relationship unknown, and they would support them, but still...

She or Roy had not told anyone, not a soul. And while Havoc was hinting that he knew, they hadn't said anything to him or anyone else. At the start of their romantic relationship both herself and Roy agreed that they would tell whoever about themselves together.

So telling Gracia and Maes that she and Roy had been lovers for longer than anyone could guess was kinda like stabbing Roy in the back before kicking him in his privates.

But that wasn't the most important thing to worry.

Punching in the numbers, Riza held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. She still had no idea what to say, but Riza was always quick on her feet. She could think of something to say, she would have to. She couldn't just stay quiet while whoever was on the answering end stayed clueless to who was calling them.

Only having to wait three rings, the phone picked up and Riza took a deep breath ready to expect Gracia or Maes to speck.

"Papa look! I big girl. I pick up phone." Shouted a high pitch, childlike voice.

Riza didn't expect that.

"You did? You are a big girl, I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" Came a male voice that Riza knew well, looked like she was going to talk to Maes. But really it wasn't Riza's first choice, she would of rather talk to Gracia than Maes. "Now give daddy the phone, it may be someone mummy or me know."

The military woman smile at the bond between Maes and his daughter, despite the pain in the head the father could cause when talking about his family, he really was a man to look up to. A quick thought flew through Riza's mind of Roy doing the same thing Maes just did with a child that had black hair. She got rid of it fast, she could not be distracted by what could be the future.

"This is Maes Hughes, how can I help you?" Hughes asked when he finally got the phone to his own ear, Elicia's giggles still in the background.

"Hello, this is Riza Hawkeye." Riza began.

"Hawkeye? Well hello yourself, how are you?" The man sounded happy that she had called, but then again Maes was happy almost all of the time. "And how's Roy? Still the lady's man? I hope not, he needs to settle down with someone and fast, he isn't going to be young forever!"

_If only you knew, _Riza smirked. "Yes, I am fine. And so is Mustang," she was careful not to say Roy's first name. But there was really no point, Maes was going to find out the truth in a matter of minutes. "Hughes, I need to tell you something-"

"Oh you know, I saw this prefect woman called Anna for Roy to marry." Maes suddenly said, stopping the blonde haired woman from finishing her sentence.

Riza tried again. "No, I need to explain to you that-"

"What do you mean no? I think she will be great! She has brown hair and these lovely blue eyes."

"Please, this is important and I need you to-"

"Gracia knows her from a fish shop down the street. She smells a bit but that doesn't matter."

"Maes, if you stop talking for a second then I could-"

"And she's a great cook, and we all know Roy needs someone to cook him a good meal. Plus I hear from Gracia that she's good when it comes to the bedroom and-"

"MAES SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW AND LET ME TALK FOR ONCE!" Riza yelled down the phone, clearly not happy that Maes was trying to set her future husband up with some random woman he didn't even know. Then the realisation hit her like a wet fish across the face.

One, she had just screamed at an officer who was clearly higher ranking than her.

Two, she had swore loudly and was certain that the little girl next to the phone had heard her.

Three, the hormones from the pregnancy were starting to act up for the first time, and they had picked a prefect time at that too.

"Hughes I am so sorry," Riza said. Nether herself or Maes had said anything since she had yelled at him, but he was still on the line. It surprised her since he should of hung up the moment the word 'fuck' came out of her mouth. "But I really need your help and there is no one else I can trust with this subject."

The line continued to remind silent after Riza had finish, and she was certain that he was going to put the phone down. And that was something Riza didn't want, she could feel tears forming from her eyes and quickly wiped them away. _These hormones are going to drive me up the God damn wall! _She thought angrily to herself as she waited for Hughes to speck.

Finally she heard Maes. "That serious eh? Don't worry about it, but give me a second." Riza heard the man talking to Elicia, saying that he was having a grown up talk and she could go play in her bedroom. The little girl must of agreed because Riza heard singing fading away from the phone.

"Ok Hawkeye, what's the problem?" Maes asked, and Riza decided that there was no need in holding back the truth any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? But that's great news, wonderful in fact."

"Yes but," Riza took a breath for good luck. "I'm pregnant with Roy's child."

* * *

_One minute and five seconds left, _Roy thought as he opened the door to his office. He never thought that he would make it in time let alone have any time to space, he reminded himself to thank Riza for noticing the clock. Otherwise he would have been late. And while on any other day that may seem normal, on this day he had a meeting that may get him an promotion to a higher rank. And if he was higher up the ladder then the better, he could be one step closer to reaching his dream. And to marrying Riza.

He knew that the woman he loved had been waiting for a long time, and when he could reach the top he could finally make her his wife. And she could be his just as much as he could be hers. Of course they were that already, but they couldn't tell anyone. Roy couldn't wait for the day he could walk down the streets with her, their hands linked or his arm around her waist. But until that day came Roy just have to keep working.

He walked through the office saying his hellos to Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery and then moved to sit down in his seat. But the sight he saw on his desk made his mouth open in pure shock.

"Looks like Hawkeye didn't want you to miss your paperwork, Chief." Havoc commented at he turned his head to the desk. "Do you think you can do it all?"

Not even listening to Havoc, Roy stared at the paperwork covering his desk. Maybe there wasn't even a desk, just countless piles of paperwork sitting in front of him. Damn it, didn't Riza know that he had the meeting? Did she expect him to complete all of this before hand? Was she crazy? The questions didn't end in Roy's mind as he just sat on his chair with mouth still hanging open. He didn't notice to weird looks coming from the other men.

Finally Breda spoke up. "Would you like a mug of coffee?"

"Breda, I'm going to need more than just a mug of coffee. But go get me one anyway," Roy answered without taking his eyes off the work. He listened at the red haired man stood up and left the room, maybe some coffee would help him. Even if it was only a little bit. He looked up to the rest of the men, and guessed that he had to get one with the day. "Fuery, how long it is until the meeting?"

"Ten more minutes, Sir." The young solider answered as he pushed his glasses back in place with his two finger tips.

"Are you going to even try working?" Havoc asked, as he worked on his own paperwork.

"If I am going to a meeting in ten minutes then there is really no point, I might miss the start of the meeting if I even try to begin working on this. I am sure Hawkeye will understand."

"Of course." The smoker muttered, his voice unheard to Mustang. _Hawkeye going to kill him, after he buys her dinner of course. _Havoc smirked at his thoughts and continued his work. He didn't know if Hawkeye was playing a joke on Mustang with the paperwork, but if that was her intentions that it was damn well funny. To see Mustang's face was a priceless moment, and Havoc would not forget it for a long time. Still, he was sure a kiss from her would make the alchemist feel much better again.

Although nether Hawkeye or Mustang had said anything, the blond knew that they had a relationship. And a romantic one at that too. It was so clear if you looked at the hints throughout the days they worked together. Like the way Mustang would look at Hawkeye when her back was turned, or how sometimes during the night hours Hawkeye would noticed the man sleeping at his desk. But she would just smile and let her commanding officer sleep peacefully. Or even when they were sure no one was looking, they would exchanged smiles to each other before getting on with work.

Plus there was the protective side of the Flame Alchemist as well.

Of course he was protective of all his men, but he was more so when it came to Hawkeye. But only in the most ridicules situations. Like when walking in the street, if another unknown man looks at Hawkeye with lust of something like that, Roy would send a cold, evil stare right back. Making that man run away in fear of his life.

All that alone was proof enough, and yet there was more.

Whenever Hughes tried to get Roy on a date, Hawkeye's autumn eyes would narrow and she was press her pen so hard into the paper she was working on that she would go through it and into the wooden desk. Havoc would sometime excused himself from the office so he could burst out laughing.

The hints and details were easy to see if you watched them both all day everyday, but it wasn't like the blond smoker had anything better to do. And it was sure funny as Hell to watch as well, he only wished more people could see it too.

But he released and already knew that if anyone outside the people Mustang trusted knew about it. It would be reported, and then Goodness know what would happen after that. And really Havoc didn't want to know. Maybe Hawkeye would be removed to a different military base, or Mustang would be demoted to a lower rank or something. Whatever happened it wasn't going to be good.

So until both of them agreed that trusted people could be told, Havoc would not mention it out loud. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun every now and then, everyone needed to have a good laugh.

"I should be going now." Roy announce as he stood up from his seat. "It will probably take me five minutes to get there anyway," he made his way around the paperwork covered desk and headed for the door. "If anyone needs me, they can just wait until I can return. But don't make them wait in there, this office is already pact full."

"Yes Sir!" The four men answered at the same time, fully understanding the order.

Roy left the room and shut the door behind him, then walked down the hallway to the meeting room. _This is going to be a long meeting_, Roy thought as he gave a sigh. He really was going to be bored out of his mind. But still, he could get the promotion for it then he was more than willing sit through it.

And if it became boring beyond bearable, then there was always other things to think about.

* * *

"And I guessed that's everything." Riza said, with a sigh at the end. "What do you think?"

The conversation had gone better than Riza had thought. When she had first said that she was having Roy's child, he had yelled a loud 'what the Hell' down the phone. But that was the only sudden shouting from him. Hughes had let her explain everything, from when they first agreed to have a romantic relationship to the silver necklace she wore around her neck all the time, and to when she was sent to the North and Roy tried to get her back. She didn't however give too much detail into how she became pregnant, she was sure Maes could figure that out himself.

Hughes had said a few words while she had talked, just a simple 'yes' or 'I can see your point', and 'that is understandable'. But other than that he had listened carefully to what she had to say to him. And now that she had finished, Riza was waiting for Maes to say anything more than just a simple sentence.

"Well first things first," Maes began, in his serious tone of voice. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND ROY!" His voice changed in a matter of seconds to overjoyed and Riza suspected that he was jumping up and down on the ground. "I was wondering why Roy didn't go on any of the dates I tried to set up for him, but I never thought...but that doesn't matter. I'm so happy that Roy finally has a woman for life, and a pretty one at that too."

Riza blushed on what Hughes said, but was not sure if it was the hormones or not.

"Maes, could I have your answer?"

"Oh, right of course! Well there is no doubt about it. Me and Gracia will be more than willing to help you and Roy. I can't wait to tell the soon to be father, could you put him on the phone now?"

Riza laughed nervously, "well that's the next thing. He doesn't know yet."

"Really?" Maes asked, sounding surprised. "Did you just find out today?"

"Yes, but I still want to make sure. I know there is a doctor who deals with this sort of thing in Central, do you know about it?"

"Well of course I do. Gracia went to see her when she was pregnant as well. When can you come into Central?"

"I can get the train today, I'm sure I can just leave a note for Must- Roy." Riza knew that she was clearly going to have problems calling Roy his first name in front of Maes and Gracia. She just wasn't use to it.

"Well get on the train and I will see you at the station." Maes said, and then without even a good bye the man mentioned one last comment about how herself and Roy were truly a prefect couple and then put the phone down leaving Riza hanging on the line.

"Well that went better than expected." The blonde military woman muttered to herself as she placed the phone down herself. All she needed to do now was pack for the trip, and then leave. Oh and there was also the letter Riza had to write for Roy. God knows what would happen if she just left the city without telling him.

Heading back to the bedroom, the first place Riza went to was the large wardrobe that she had Roy shared. Opening it, she started digging through the clothes until she finally reached a travel bag that could carry everything Riza planned to take. She threw it out of the wardrobe and and dropped the bag on the bed, she then returned to the wardrobe to continue fishing out clothes that she could wear and other things for the trip to Central.

It was fairly easy to find the things she need, Riza wasn't the kind of woman who would pack uncountable pairs of clothes just for a short trip. And soon after pack her clothes she went around the apartment finding other things. Which didn't take her longer than she thought, one of those things being the rest of the pregnancies tests. It was stupid to take them but still Riza couldn't help it.

After she had finished with the bag it was time for the note for Roy, and Riza made up her mind that it should be simple. The paper was easy to find and so was the pens, and Riza moved with both of them to the coffee table.

She thought for a moment before putting pen to paper.

_Roy, _

_I'm going to Central for a while, nothing to worry about. When I get back I will explain everything. If you really need to contact me then call Maes and Gracia. Also, please feed Black Hayate. _

_Love you. _

_Riza. _

Leaving the note of the coffee table where Roy would find it without any problems, Riza got up and walked to the bedroom only to return seconds later with the travel bag in her hand. She said her good byes to Black Hayate, and finally headed to the door.

It wasn't until she left the building that she released that she had a large craving for black coffee along with toast.

* * *

**I got the idea for the craving from my father, who at the time of writing this was drinking coffee and eating toast with jam. So I just used it for the story.**

**Next chapter coming soon, hopefully it's won't be a long wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on my knees begging for your forgiveness! I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in ages, and really I don't have a good reason for it! I could say writer's block, but I could also say that I'm really lazy. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter three and it was worth reading.**

**I also apologize for lack of beta-editing.**

* * *

"Damn cold weather!" Mutter the man called Maes Hughes as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep any kind of warm from leaving his body. Although he knew that his beautiful little daughter was born in the snowy winter, that reason didn't stop him from hating the cold weather with a passion. He could only wish the day could get a little sunnier so he could stand at his spot without getting frostbite!

Yet despite the cold, Maes refused to moved from where he was standing at the train station. He had told Hawkeye that he would meet her here when she got off the train, and then he would take her to his family's house.

Of course he knew she would refused his invite into his home, the woman would probably say that she would be fine checking into some cheap hotel or something like that, it would be so like her. However, if what she had said to him on the phone was the truth, then Maes would make sure that she would stay in his family's large guest room. Besides, her saying no was not a choice in the matter.

There was also some questions that he wanted to ask Hawkeye.

Like her whole history with Roy Mustang.

The woman had made it clear that she was in a relationship with the Flame Alchemist, and it had been going on for years. She had also told him about why they both needed to keep their love life a secret from everyone, and Maes understood that perfectly. He had even smiled when she had told him about the silver necklace given to her by Roy instead of a ring.

Who knew the famous alchemist could be so sweet.

Still, there were a lot of questions that he wanted to ask her.

It wasn't that Maes was upset about it, no that would be impossible! He loved the fact that Roy had found a woman he loved with all his heart and the same with Riza, he couldn't be any more happier with the news and couldn't wait to congratulate them both. It was just that he wanted to know every last detail, that's all. He wanted to know all the stuff that could relate to himself and Gracia.

Maes chuckled to himself, it was like he was a school girl waiting for his friend to tell him about her new boyfriend. It was silly of him but really Maes couldn't care less because he could finally see the train that he had been waiting for heading quickly towards the station. He sighed in relief, and turned his body towards the moving train, his eyes never leaving it.

_I wonder if Hawkeye looks different? _Maes thought as he scratched his short beard, _pregnant women do have this sort glow about them. _

Those questions and more were spinning around in his head, but Maes knew that he would get his answers in a couple of minutes as the train pulled up at the station. It slowed down and then came to a gradual stop, and as the doors opened Maes prepared himself for the woman he had been waiting for in the cold.

He ended up having to step aside as he let the many people move past him, he even had to apologize as a large woman walked right into him, though he thought she should of been the one saying sorry. Nevertheless Maes let that thought slip as his green eyes caught Hawkeye getting off the train.

_Looks like I was right. _He smiled as he took in the sight of Riza, you could never tell that she was part of the military. She was wearing a grey coat over a plain white shirt and black pants, she also had on a pair of heeled boots that matched the colour of her pants. Her bag was over her shoulder and in her hand was a takeaway cup.

And there was this kind of glow around her, in spite of the fact that she was frowning. Even so, Maes walked up to meet her half way with the smile still stuck on his face.

"Well hello there Riza." Maes said cheerfully, he had decided to call her by her first name since he had agreed to help her, maybe the situation she was in would be less stressful if he was friendly, but then again he was always friendly. Riza nodded her head and muttered something that sounded like a hello before she took a gulp of her drink. "Is that tea?" He asked.

"No, black coffee." She answered back.

Maes raised an eyebrow, "black coffee? Are you sure you should be drinking that?" He had heard that stuff like coffee was bad for women who were expecting children, but then again he didn't know if Riza was keeping it. There was sinking feeling in his stomach but he tried to ignore it as both of them headed out of the train station.

"I just had this huge craving for it, which is strange because I have never been a big fan of the beverage." Her eyes moved to her stomach before looking back up. "Might be because of the pregnancy." There, she had said out loud, it wasn't as bad as had thought.

Her head turn to Maes when she heard him laugh lightly.

"Must be, Gracia was the same you know. Except she was always eating white chocolate and got me to buy it whenever I stepped out of the house." He watched her mouth turn upwards slightly, "and then she started mixing sauces, now that was a nightmare."

Riza chuckled and her face softened, giving Maes the impression that she was thinking about something light hearted, he would of asked but maybe what she was thinking about was personal, so he kept his mouth shut. He had gut feeling that somewhere she had gun.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, the two of them didn't have a lot in common, since both of them only knew each other because of Roy.

When they finally arrive the car Riza's hand automatically reached out for the driver's door, but a large hand stopped her by loosely gripping her own. She looked up at Maes who for some reason look amused.

"Not to trying to be offensives or anything like that, but I think it would be a good idea if I drive the car." He said.

"Can I ask why?" Riza asked, seeing no reason to why she shouldn't drive the car herself. Back home it was her to drove Roy around the town, or anyone else for that matter, why should it changed now?

Maes just shrugged and side stepped pass her so it was him in front of the car door, making it almost impossible for Riza to open it herself and move into the seat.

Normally the sharpshooter was would argued about it, saying that since was he was higher officer he shouldn't be the one that had to drive the car. That she should drive because it was something she always did. Yet in spite of those reasons, Riza wasn't all that concern.

She decided it was probably the hormones acting up again.

Riza just sighed and headed towards the passenger's seat, opened the door and quietly got in. As soon as she close the door she watched the family man do the same thing and then turn on the engine, they both listened to the car roar into life and the vehicle started to move as Maes pulled out of the parking space and into the busy road.

As he turned a corner that took them closer to his house, Maes took his eyes off of the road for a second to glance over at Riza. She was staring out the window and must have been thinking or dreaming of something, there was that look on her face again.

It wasn't really like Hawkeye to wander off in her mind or as some people call it, 'away with the fairies'. She had always been a very practical person, even back in training all those years ago, he had heard of the young woman who was always on task and bought fear to the strongest of men.

The fact didn't really worry Maes, but he did find himself noticing it every now and then, he wondered if anyone else had noticed it as well, like Roy or Havoc. And if they had seen her like this, had they asked her about it? Roy must of, since he was with her most of the time. Then again Riza had become pregnant only a short time ago.

Then before he even knew it, Maes had opened his mouth.

"How are you feeling now?"

Riza eyes turned away from the window to look at him again, both her eyebrows were raised in surprise by the sudden question he'd just asked. Yet it was something she really should of expected, this was Maes Hughes.

She sighed for a second time. "It's hard to say."

"Really? Why?" Maes asked.

"Because my emotions keep changing," her amber eyes returned to the window. "When I left my apartment, I felt happy that you were helping me and during the walk I couldn't take the smile off my face." Riza smiled to herself as she thought back to the moment, "but when I stepped onto the train my mood changed so suddenly. For no reason I couldn't stop herself from feeling angry, when this random man simply said hello to me I almost threw my bag at him. I'm thankful that I was able to stop myself, in the end I tried to calm myself by ordering coffee and toast."

"To eat?"

"No, to wear as a hat. What do you think?" Riza muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Maes laughed, not really sure if Riza was joking or not. "Sorry, that must of been a silly question, you were saying?"

"I should be the one saying sorry," she said but didn't wait for Maes to answer her. "My emotions are all over the place, it's very unlike me, and we both know the cause. Right?"

Maes nodded, "the baby?"

Riza said nothing, but really there wasn't an answer she could think of to say, since Maes had hit right on the nail. She was pregnant, it was that simple but still so hard to get a grip around it.

She turned to the man driving the car. "There really is no need to go to this doctor, is there?"

"Not unless you're sure." Maes replied.

"Well three pregnancies test can't lie." Riza said, the small smile returning to her face. Maes couldn't help himself from laughing and patted her shoulder softly.

"Even so, I'm sure Gracia can help you out. After all, she was the one who gave birth to my beautiful daughter. You'll be fine." He watched Riza's smile widen just a bit before turning his eyes back to the road, he was glad that she was finally unwinding. So perhaps his questions about herself and Roy could wait until she was settled in.

As the car took it's final turn towards the house, Riza did finally feel relaxed since finding out about her sudden news. She was sure that things may turn out fine with the help of Maes and his loving family.

Of course there were going to be problems-

Like how to tell Roy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for any reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Talk about a long wait!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_Home sweet fucking home eh?_ Roy stumbled through the door, glad to be finally home from another awfully boring day at work. He clumsily pulled off his coat and military jacket before only managing to walk a couple of steps forward and then falling onto the couch. He grunted in disappointment at the feeling of the lumpy seat, next time he or Riza had any spare notes in their wallet they were buying a new couch. No question about it.

The meeting he had just left had proved himself right, it was boring beyond relief, and there had been times where Roy's mind had wondered off to more, well let's say personal things. He had missed important parts of the meeting, the result being that he would have ask whoever to say the sentence again, but apart from that, things had gone very well.

On the good side, Roy had received some good attention from some of the higher officers, when he had answered or gave some opinion about something he had actually listened to, he always noticed some of them nodding their heads in agreement. They were signs for Roy that a promotion was finally in his grasp.

However, Hakuro was a different case. Unlike the other officers he would frown and mutter something to the person next to him, probably something Roy guessed, that wasn't to his favor. Still, the alchemist had long ago given up on trying to impress Hakuro. Roy was better off trying to get the better side of other officers, he really didn't care about the bastard.

Nevertheless, he was happy to be home where he could relax, even if he was in someone else's home. He had only been living with Riza for about six months, and already he felt more relaxed here then he had in his old lonely apartment, only filled with alchemy books and the odd left overs.

He still had that old apartment of course, for appearance's sake only, their relationship was under wraps and probably would be until Roy reached the top and changed it all.

It was then all of a sudden that Roy noticed that the apartment was silent.

Getting up from his seat, he took around the room, expecting Riza to come walking out of bedroom or somewhere to greet him.

Still silent.

"Riza?" He called out slowly, before walking around the couch and towards the bedroom. "Riza, are you there?" He never even saw the coffee table and his ankle banged against one of the wooden legs. "Damn it!" He cursed.

He bent down to rub his now sore ankle and muttered a couple more swear words, how was it that he was the Flame Alchemist, a man who held so much power thanks to his lover, could be knocked down by a simple coffee table?

He was glad that there was no one around to see that.

Roy stood up again, and was about to go searching for Riza again, but his eye caught a piece of paper lying on same coffee table that had hit him. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He picked it up and read what was on it, then sighed. Riza wasn't here after all, so he had hurt his poor ankle all for nothing.

He then heard Black Hayate barking from the kitchen, must mean the black and white dog wants something to eat.

He walked over to the kitchen and carelessly tossed the paper note into the nearby bin.

Again, not even noticing what was in that same bin.

**

* * *

****Yes it's a short chapter, but no worries, after just finishing college projects I'll got some free time. Which means more writing!**

**Thanks for any reviews and to everyone who has read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! A update for crying out loud! **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**It might have been around eight in the morning when Riza finally woke up, she couldn't really tell.

The guest bedroom she had been offered by Maes and his family didn't have an alarm clock so she could only judge the time by the angle of the sun from the window. A very useful trick she had been taught by a female comrade in Ishbal who she quickly became friends with. There weren't many woman in the military during that period of time and Riza had found it reassuring to be around someone of the same gender. Though it made it all the harder when that faithful comrade was killed. The ironic thing about it was that the war ended just a couple of days later.

The room she was in was simple, a queen size bed up against a cream coloured wall, a wooden bedside table holding a lamp, and a picture of what Riza could only describe as a 'kitty' hanging in a pink frame. Probably one of Elicia's drawings Maes had been far too proud of.

There was also a wardrobe standing opposite of the door, already filled with her own clothes and a few new things Gracia had offered her the moment she mentioned she was pregnant. The military woman could guess that Gracia had given her maternity clothes she would need in a couple of weeks time and she was very thankful that the married woman had offered them.

Riza soon found herself appreciating not only Gracia's gifts but also her company, surprised but also ashamed of how she quickly she had judged the woman. Thinking that she would just be someone who refused to understand the military, gossiped about meaningless topics with other wives and mothers and then paid the rest of her attention and thoughts on her daughter and being a so called 'perfect housewife'.

Of course Gracia proved Riza wrong. She was a woman devoted to her family but she was independent, practical and strong-minded on her own views. Which kept her and Riza talking for hours during the day while Maes played dress-up with Elicia in the background. It was hard for both women not to laugh when the little girl tried to dress her father up as a 'beautiful' princess.

During their conversation Riza quickly realized that the other woman hardly engaged in gossip, in fact she loathed it.

Now said woman was knocking on the other side of the door. "Are you up yet?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm awake," Riza answered and pulled herself up into a sitting possession, she watched as the door opened and Gracia walked in carrying a tray of food. Riza began to move out of the bed, "let me help you."

"Oh don't get up, this is hardly what you would call heavy." Gracia smiled and lay the tray on Riza's lap, as if almost using it as a weight to keep her in bed. "I heard from Maes that you found a new passion for coffee," her finger pointed to large mug on the tray and Riza's mouth tugged upwards as she reached for it. "Though I have to remind you to cut down in a couple weeks time."

"Don't worry, I will." Riza said.

Gracia nodded and she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She watched Riza take her first sip of the caffeine drink and scan the only other thing on the tray, toast with strawberry jam. The military woman took her first bite into the food and let the taste linger on her tongue before washing it away with the coffee. It wasn't long until the plate was almost bare and now on the floor along with the tray by the bed.

Gracia finally decided she would now ask about the topic that had been bothering her since their guest had mentioned she was pregnant. "My guess is you haven't told the father yet?"

Riza choked on her coffee and Gracia softly patted her back, "sorry about that, perhaps a bit too strong of a opening?"

"You could you say that" Riza gasped, her throat still sore from her short coughing fit. "Has Maes told you who the father is?"

"No. I would rather hear the news from the mother's mouth."

Riza's lips tugged upwards, "You really do despise gossip. Don't you?"

"That's not what we're talking about here" Gracia answered with her own little smile, "you're not trying to change the subject here, are you?"

Riza raised her hands in defense, "goodness no. Wouldn't think of it."

"Well?"

Riza sighed and reached over to drop the mug on the floor and sat back up, her mind puzzling on whether she should tell Gracia or not about the father. She had already told Maes and even Major General Armstrong about the child and wondered if she should wait until she told the actual father before anyone else. It wasn't fair on Roy, he really should have been the first person to know but stress and worry had made her turn to the Hughes family.

Though Gracia had already done so much, she had welcomed Riza into her family's home and put everything on hold while she helped her out. She had given clothes and kindness as well as good advice to calm Riza down when she started to worry. In fact stress wasn't really a problem anymore, Riza could talk to Gracia about almost anything. After all, the two women could now relate to each other.

In the end, Riza could make her choice.

She held up three fingers, "I'll give you two clues. There's three syllables in his first name and his last name is the same as a horse."

**

* * *

**Roy didn't wake up alone.

Though some part of him wished he had.

While he did sometimes enjoy the company of his new companion, he would rather wake up to the eyes of a certain blonde sharpshooter he had fell in love with. Not to a small black and white dog with a horribly cold nose.

"Hayate, get off!" He grunted as he pushed the dog off the bed. He almost smirked when he heard a soft thud from the other side of the bed, before hearing Black Hayate walk over the closed door. Though Roy had already turned over, perhaps now he could sleep for another five minutes or so before getting ready for work. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall to sleep again.

He tossed and turned for a few minutes before giving up and threw the covers off himself. He wasn't doing any favors for himself, he wouldn't get back to sleep. Mustang normally wouldn't get any sleep at all without Riza snuggled up next to him, that or he was haunted by memories of Ishbal. He pulled himself out of the bed and left the bedroom, the small dog following him like his own shadow.

"Guess you're hungry right?" Mustang asked the dog following him. The bark he got in response almost surprised him. "I'll take that as a yes." Another bark from Hayate, confirming his answer.

Roy followed Riza's instructions she had told many times before and found the dog's meat strips sitting in the bottom of the fridge, he took them out and put them in the tin dog bowl. "Here you go, Black Hayate." He dropped the bowl close to the floor, "don't eat it in one go." Hayate ran up to him and dunked his nose into the food and Roy could almost say that the dog was ignoring him.

Still it didn't matter at the moment, Roy needed to get ready. If he didn't get to headquarters then Havoc and the others wouldn't get any work done. They'll probably end up betting money on pointless things and the result would be the same as always. Havoc and Breda would lose all their money and they'll both come whining to Roy, asking if he could lend them a few notes for their lunch, drinks or whatever they need at that moment of time.

He was getting tired of running out of money because of those two.

He dressed quickly and spent most of his time walking around the apartment trying to his military jacket he had carelessly threw off yesterday when he came home. He made a mental note to stop doing that and store all his uniform in the same place. Eventually he finally found the jacket lying under the table and the puzzlement of how he had found it there left him to stare in Hayate's direction, who was still eating though the meat strips.

Mustang threw on his jacket along with his black trench coat that was hanging as usual on the coat rake by the door. He then turned back to Black Hayate, who had just strolled over from his now half empty food bowl.

"See you later Hayate." Roy said and he shut the door behind him, leaving the small dog alone in the apartment.

It wasn't long until Hayate got bored of just eating his food and started to chase his' own tail, giving no regard to the objects he bumped into.

Such as the bin.

It fell sideways onto the ground and spilled everything on the ground. Though the mess went unnoticed as Hayate raced off into the next room.

**

* * *

**"That's so sweet of him." Gracia said as she inspected the silver necklace she held between her fingers, "and smart too. Who knew he would give you a engagement necklace instead of the traditional ring?"

Riza laughed as she pulled her usual short sleeved turtle top over her head. "Well I couldn't walk around with a diamond ring on my finger. Besides, I'm not too fond of tradition."

"I thought you might not." Gracia laughed and handed Riza her hair clip. "Still it's very beautiful."

"Thank you. I thought so too when I first saw it."

Gracia nodded and handed back the necklace to it's rightful owner. "I'm going to wake up Elicia for her breakfast, if you need anything then don't be scared to come downstairs. I'm making pancakes."

"Of course, thank you for everything Gracia." Riza said, "you don't know how much your help means to me."

The other woman smiled. "Oh, I think I do. You forget that I was once with child too." Gracia headed to the door and disappeared behind it, leaving Riza alone with her thoughts once again. She listened to the fading footsteps before continuing to get dressed in her military uniform.

As she had already discussed with Maes the day before, going to see a doctor wasn't really needed. Three pregnancy tests all saying the same result wouldn't lie and the mood swings were only further proof.

Riza Hawkeye was pregnant and there was no point in denying it.

Of course, Central had the best doctors in the county that money could buy. Their profession were only needed by the wives and children of Generals as they were paid by the military. So they would hardly treat someone who had just walked off the streets and that made Riza uneasy. Weren't doctors meant to help anyone who was sick or injured? Did they only care about the money they had in their pocket of the rank their husband or family member held?

Being only a Lieutenant, Riza would probably have to pay and she'd be damned if she had the money to pay for just for someone to confirm what she already knew herself.

Riza blinked at the knock on the door and quickly pulled on her jacket. "Who is it?"

"Only me." said the male voice on the other side. "Gracia said you wanted to come to headquarters?"

"Yes, there's some paperwork the Colonel sent off I want to check on."

She heard a chuckle, "of course. Do want want a lift?"

"It would be grateful," Riza answered as reached her boots and put each one on. "I'll met you at the door."

"No problem, see you in a minute."

Again, Riza listened to the footsteps of Maes Hughes fade away and it wasn't soon after that Riza opened the door herself and followed Hughes to the front door.

She reminded herself that when she came back, she would find a phone and call Roy to tell him everything.

Either that or ask Maes to do it.

**

* * *

****Thank you for all your patience and reviews. It's brilliant to see that people still read this and like it despite my lack of updates. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I can only say sorry for how long it too me to write out this chapter and I could make up some excuse but really it's because I'm very lazy. Still, I very determined to finish this whole story and write some one-offs fanfiction ****too.  
**

**Enjoy anyway. :-)**

**

* * *

**

The moment Roy stepped into the office, he could already feel his wallet getting lighter.

"Would someone be so kind as to explain what the _Hell_ is going on?"

Breda (who was the first to react) turned to the newcomer. With some amusement to Roy his eyes widen to the extent that they could pop right out of his head and lost his balance for a moment or so.

"S-sir!" He snapped into a salute but all seem worthless and rather silly as he was standing on top of his own desk.

Fuery and Falman were missing, though one of them had left their military jacket draped across the back of their chair. And finally Havoc, who thankfully was standing on the floor like Roy himself just smiled. His trademark unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. _He's Probably the ringleader_ Roy thought to himself and strolled towards his own desk. Both Havoc and Breda's eyes watched his every moment from when he removed his coat to when he had finally sat down in his seat.

Really, it just made the two men look more guilty if anything.

"I believe I asked both of you a question." Roy said "and I would like to hear an answer before the day ends please."

Breda chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "It's nothing really Sir."

Roy raised a eyebrow "Nothing my wallet couldn't handle?"

"No, no of course not!"

"Relax Chief," Havoc said and stepped forward, that smile was still stuck on his face. "Like Breda said it's nothing."

"Well then, if it's nothing then it really shouldn't be a problem to tell me." Roy snapped back.

Havoc shrugged and looked up to the ceiling, just to the point where Breda's head was bobbing under. Roy did the same as well and after a moment or so he spotted the cause. "Is that a spider?"

"Was a spider, now I'm not so sure." Havoc said.

"I'll just get rid of it now Sir." Breda used the tissue in his hand to wipe up the reminds of the poor spider and jumped off the table with a thud. Roy swore he felt the ground vibrate.

"And before you ask Chief, Fuery's not here because of that little spider." Havoc laughed "when he saw it crawling across the ceiling the poor kid ran out of the room. Falman went looking for him."

"I didn't know Fuery had a fear of spiders." Roy said.

"You learn something new everyday."

"Indeed, now how about we do some work today? Hawkeye left us with enough paperwork to make up the time she won't be here."

The two men groaned and Roy could sympathise. There was no way he was looking forward to doing the paperwork as well but the threat hung above all of them. Riza had no patience for them putting off their work. It was best to just do it and get it over with.

**

* * *

**

Riza spotted the already finish paperwork sitting neatly on Hughes' desk.

It was still morning and the paperwork was already finish?! Perhaps she should start working for him instead of Roy. Work related, it would definitely make her life easier.

She was alone for time being, Hughes had gone out for hot drinks and left her in his office. She had said she would go with him but he wouldn't hear a word of it. He had left before she could even point a gun to him, not that she would of course but still. As he ran out of Riza's eye view, she couldn't help but be a little offended by Hughes' actions. She certainly hoped when the others knew she was pregnant they wouldn't act the same. Walk around her as if she was made out of glass and could shatter at any moment.

Of course she wasn't stupid, Riza knew that after a few months when she would start showing and it would be impossible for her to go on the front line. Who ever hear of a pregnant woman running into battle? It was unheard of. And there was no doubt she have to take leave in the finally stages before she actually gave birth. Riza was fine about that but that still didn't stop her from worrying about the others, especially Roy.

Wasn't she meant to protect him after all?

Still, when the time came she would deal with it. Right now she should just enjoy the fact that she could still work and protect the man she loved. _Look on the bight _side, Riza thought, _it can all go back to normal a few months after the child's born. _

So with her thoughts settled for the time being, Riza turned back to the office to find something to pass the time until Hughes returned with the hot drinks.

She spotted a shelf of books and gave in to the idea of reading them whatever genre they were. That was until she discovered that all of them were photo albums of Hughes and his family. It wasn't surprising that the man could get through fourteen albums, why he had gone into the military instead of photography was a question that many people had pondered.

Eventually Riza did find a book that wasn't filled with photos. However she took much more interest of the files the book was hidden under. The three files were all labeled 'Alchemy research'.

Riza never had a true passion for the subject, her father had eliminated any chances of her studying alchemy when he tattooed the flame array on her back but throughout the years of watching Roy using flame alchemy and seeing new kinds and types by different alchemists had bought up an interest to study it. She never took it as serious as her target practice or work but whenever she had any spare time she would scan one of Roy's old alchemy books he kept lying about her apartment.

And who knew when her knowledge could be useful someday? It could actually save lives, not that Riza ever hoped to ever use it. After all, she only studied it to pass the time.

Sitting down at Hughes' desk, she opened up the first file. The basic stuff. She read over the information she already knew, glancing over the words she was able to finish the file very quickly.

_**Taking an object with one element and changing it into an different object of the same element... other objects with the properties of water can be transmuted into something different with the same properties of water... equivalent exchange... cannot gain anything without giving up something of equal value...**_

"Hawkeye?"

She almost threw the file across the room, suddenly feeling like she was a child caught red handed with their hand in a sweet jar. Her head snapped up to the man closing the door with his foot, his hands carrying two mugs of what Riza could guess was tea and a file under his right armpit. She slammed the file shut and watched Hughes carefully as he walked over to the desk and placed the mugs on the table next to his finish paperwork.

He spotted the file she was holding and Riza wondered what Hughes would look like when he was angry, she really haven't seen him show that kind of emotion before. "Oh, I didn't know you have interest in alchemy, Hawkeye."

Riza didn't expected Hughes to say that, but than again a lot of things had happened this week that Riza haven't expected to happen.

"Yes, I've worked with other alchemists along with the Colonel." She still couldn't get use to saying his first name around other people. "Over time I gained some knowledge and actually became interested in the subject."

Hughes nodded, "makes sense. Now drink your tea before it gets cold, I have the paperwork from Roy you wanted to look at." He handed over the file and moved to sit in the nearest chair. Riza started to move so he could sit in his chair behind his desk but Hughes beat her to it and raised a hand. Obviously she could stay seated. So taking a sip of her tea, she opened the file and started to check over it.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

For the second time of the day, Riza choked on what she was drinking.

"Sir! I don't think we should be discussing that in this building!"

The man made a face, "come on Hawkeye. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. You must have at least one name."

"I'm trying to think how to explain this to Must-, the father of the child." Almost slipped up there for a moment, "maybe when that's out of the way I'll start thinking about names."

"So how are you going to tell the lucky man?" Hughes asked, "I say treat him to a nice dinner and just blurt it out." Riza gave him a look. "Okay, maybe not." He scratched the top of his head.

"In all honesty I don't how to tell him." Riza said with a sigh, "he has a goal to reach for, remember? I'm meant to watch his back, how am I going to do that while watching the front of myself as well?"

"It will all work out." Hughes said.

"No it won't." She hissed, "I can't let this be a burden to him. I just can't!"

Hughes smiled sadly and took off his glasses to wipe them clean. "You're just letting your emotions get ahead you." He then chuckled, "never thought I would say that to you of all people." He stopped to watch the small smile slowly creep up on her face. "Whatever happens will happen. Besides, I've never known Riza Hawkeye to lose control of a situation."

Riza couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Trust Hughes to reassure her about everything. "Perhaps you're right."

"I am right." Hughes answered. "Spend the rest of the week here and then head home. You'll find a way to tell him, trust me."

"Or maybe get you to do it." Riza joked and they both laughed. "Thank you Hughes."

"It's nothing, now let's get back to our first subject. Have you thought of a name?"

It was a joke of course but her smile disappeared and Riza just rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think if it's a boy, you should call it Maes Jr but hey! It's your baby."

"Baby?"

Both Riza and Hughes froze. Not only because someone had walked into the office without them even noticing. Or because the two of them were discussing the pregnancy. Both of them slowly looked up to the newcomer, hoping that they were just hearing things and that there wasn't actually anyone there.

Unfortunately it failed to work and the two soldiers stared up at the face that belong to General Hakuro.

How the hell did he enter the room so quietly?

He stood in-between the doorway, his fingers tapping lightly against the wooden boarder he was leaning on. However Riza's eyes were locked on the smile- no, the smirk on his face. It sent chills down her spine and she couldn't help but grip her mug a little tightly.

Hughes was the first to speak. "General Hakuro." They both stood up to salute. "I didn't expect you to return to Central so soon."

"Well I didn't want to linger around in East headquarters for too long." He scratched the bridge of his noise "though I would like to return what you said before. First Lieutenant Hawkeye, You're with child?"

_Should I denied it? _She wondered. She didn't want Hakuro to know, who knew what he do with the information? Besides, Riza didn't trust that smirk, it still lingered on his face and his narrowed eyes stared right back at her. However, lying wouldn't help her now and would only make her and Hughes look stupid.

"Yes Sir. Only by a few weeks."

"Really? And who's the father?" He asked. That meant he haven't been standing there for long to Riza's relief.

"Someone you wouldn't know." Riza said.

"I don't know him myself Sir." Hughes chipped in. Perhaps it would be more convincing.

Hakuro nodded and moved away from the door. "Well, you have my congratulations First Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir." Riza said. They waited for the man by the door to say something else but he just nodded to Hughes, who nodded back and watched the General leave. Slowly closing the door behind him.

Five minutes was spent in silence before one of them said anything.

It was Hughes. "That was close."

"Too close." Riza muttered, she wiped away the small amount of sweat forming on her forehead. "Do you think he bought it?"

"I think so. I didn't hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice."

"I'm not sure..."

"Don't worry about it. He won't know." He stood up and stretched his arms before changing the subject. "Want to head to the house? You have the file to read and I'm sure Gracia can wipe us up something to eat."

"Sure." Riza stood up as well, grabbing the file. "Are you going to going to finish your drink?"

"Oh yeah." He raised his drink to his lips to take a gulp and then spat it back. "Bloody thing's cold now."

Riza lifted her now empty mug up, "should of drank it quicker."

"Damn it!"

**

* * *

**

After the spider indecent, the morning went back to what could be called normal. Fuery and Falman returned an hour later with no questions asked. Roy liked the young man and spared him the embarrassment of asking why he fled the room when he saw a little spider. Lunch came and went with Breda grabbing the last sandwich from the small cafe across the street and Havoc stealing it from him when his back was turned. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Roy came across something very interesting.

The file was hidden under a pile of paperwork which Roy slowly worked his way through. When he opened it, his attention was caught and he didn't even look up when Havoc and Breda started arguing over a missing box of cigarettes.

'Sir?" Fuery asked, he was the first to noticed Roy's behavior. The argument died down quickly and everyone's attention was on Roy.

"Major Dylan has been murdered." He muttered.

"Major Dylan? The Ice alchemist?" Falman said. "Was it another one by Scar?"

"Scar's back? I haven't heard anything from him for a while." Havoc said. The man was right, for the last couple of months it seem Scar had gone into hiding.

Roy shook his head. "No, it's not him. The man was shot in the head, it isn't scar's style. They don't know who it is."

"Well it can't be just any murderer," Falman pondered. "Major Dylan is a-"

"Was, Falman. It's past tense now." Breda corrective.

Falman rolled his eyes. "Major Dylan _was_ a master of hand to hand combat and a sharpshooter. Even the First Lieutenant trained with him."

"Even so he's still been murdered." Roy said and stood up from his seat. "We don't know if it's a personal matter of just another Scar on our hands. Havoc. Go to the records room and look for Dylan's file. See if you can find anything related to the case."

"Sure Chief." Havoc said and walked out of the room.

"Breda, you and Falman head over to the crime scene." Breda stepped forward and reached for the directions Roy gave him. "Ask the other officers if they know anything and then help them find any more evidence. I'll join you both in an hour after I pick something up from my apartment." Not really. He needed to check up on Black Hayate but didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Sir!" Both men said and repeated Havoc's moments and left the room as well.

"Finally Fuery."

"Yes Sir?" Asked Fuery, he suddenly seem very enthusiastic and smiled.

"Stay here and finish any paperwork, also take any calls."

The smile dropped and Roy received an unenthusiastic answer. "Yes Sir." He moved back to his desk as Roy collected his coat and walked out of the room.

As Roy started his departure to his car. The thought of this new murder was fresh in his mind. He found it bizarre that he had a new case on his hands, even with Scar going into hiding no one had any idea when or even if he would return. What State Alchemist he would kill next if he did return. (because it really was only a matter of time before he went after another State Alchemist) Or God knows some poor citizen who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But this new murder. It was bizarre. It was the only word Roy could think of to describe it.

Still, bizarre or not it was a case and Roy would find this murderer.

And perhaps he was thinking over his head, perhaps it was just a one off murder that could be easily solved. The murderer could even be an idiot and leave enough evidence behind.

Perhaps he thinking too much about and should just go home.

Roy reached his car and climbed into the military-issued vehicle. He didn't have Riza to drive him home and in the short period she had been in Central he did miss her. Again he was just fussing over nothing but still he missed the light chit chat they shared. Going from what they should eat for dinner to... well, less light hearted things. The smirk made it's way onto Roy's face before disappearing after realising that Riza wouldn't be there.

The journey home was faster than Roy expected. There was hardly any traffic on the road and Roy was thankful for it. He got home in record time and was quick to reach the apartment door to open it.

He was welcomed by a little dog who barked happily at his return and Roy couldn't blame him. The poor mutt had been locked up in the apartment for most of the day and he remember Riza once telling him that he can get lonely very easily. Roy smiled. While he could only stay for a little while he was more than glad to keep Hayate company.

He fed the dog and headed to the couch but before he could even sit down the phone started to ring. The high pitch ringing made Roy winch at the sudden sound and he couldn't help but sigh. Couldn't he get at least get a minute's rest? It was probably Havoc or Falman with any updates with the murder. He threw himself on the couch and reach over to the phone on the table next to it.

"Hello?" He realise his mistake. This was Riza's apartment and not his own, anyone would call him being there very suspicious. He curse and hoped to God he could get himself out of trouble.

"Roy? Are you there? I know you're there." A very familiar voice said and Roy lifted his head up from where he had buried it in his arms.

"Maes? Is that you?"

"Oh no, you can't answer my question with one of your own." Maes chuckled.

"Maes..." Roy clench his fist.

"You're so easy to wind up you know. Just a couple of words and you're ready punch the nearest person."

"Maes, what do you want?" Then he remembered this was Riza's apartment. "Why are you calling this phone?"

"Oh, Hawkeye said you would be at her home. Feeding Hayate."

"Right." Roy said he leaned back to relax.

"Among other things of course." Another chuckle from the other side of the line. Then he heard what sounded like someone shouting Maes' name. But of course that was the last thing Roy was thinking about. What did his friend mean by that last sentence? "But that's not the reason why I called."

"Maes, what did you mean by-"

"The reason I'm calling is because I want to take some stress off Riza as she's all-"

"Riza?!" When had Maes called Riza by her first name? "What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, if you just calm down."

"Fine!" Roy almost shouted by the phone. He could imagine one of Hughes' eyebrow raised. "I'll be calm."

The couple moments of silence told Roy that his friend was deciding whether or not he was calm. Though frankly Roy just wanted to know what the Hell was going on and why had his quiet hour at home had been ruined. All he wanted was a peaceful hour reading the paper or maybe a quick nap in the bedroom. Unfortunately a call from Maes had destroyed any chance of that happening.

But he couldn't be truly mad at Hughes, it wasn't as if he planned the whole thing just to keep Roy from having a nap.

Right?

Eventually Hughes spoke in a serious tone. "Roy, I need you to travel to Central."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong but you still need to come to Central."

"Fine I will but tell me Maes," he pause for what could have been a dramatic effect. "What does this have to do with Hawkeye."

Again, there was silence for moment or so and Roy could hear mumbles in the background. "She's going to kill me for telling you... Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you looked at the rubbish you and Riza have put in the bin lately?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Still Roy rose from the couch and walked to where the bin was. He noticed the spilled items lying on the ground and really couldn't see anything out of usual. There were empty egg boxes, scraps of food, three used pregnancy tests.

Wait... pregnancy tests?

Roy slowly bent down, picked up one of the pregnancy tests and held it up to eye level. As the colour left his face, Hayate strolled into the room watched the man shake a little.

Perhaps the little dog wondered if he would be told off for knocking over the bin.

**

* * *

**

**So Roy finally knows. I put it off long enough anyway. **

**Thank you for reading and for any reviews. :-)**


End file.
